


Sexy Naughty Bitchy Snape

by Tranquil_Tevine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Pole Dancing, Severus/Lucius (Implied), Sexual Humor, Silk & Leather, Tata Young, Thank god for Snitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine
Summary: Harry's worried about what Snape has in store for him, after his little prank. Oh, he intends to have his revenge, but someone will help him in that endeavour...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elf_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf_lover/gifts).



> The sequel to Chu-Chi Snape. To the user who requested this, I hope you enjoy! I didn't quite mean for it to turn out so sexual, but I suppose that defines the difference between teenager and adult :P

Severus Snape was plotting. As a Slytherin, it was very much in his nature to plot. But this time, it was revenge. Revenge on Harry bloody Potter.

 

Despite what the boy thought, he didn't hate him. He hated his recklessness and how much he looked like his father until the removal of those damnable glasses, but other than that he'd grown into a respectable young man. The prank he pulled wasn't harmful unlike what some of the marauder's pranks were, it was mere humiliation. It had been a few days since then and he'd found to his amusement that Potter had been walking around on eggshells whenever he was nearby. As he should be.

 

Oh yes, he intended to have his revenge, but it wouldn't be in front of the entire class. No, he'd use the excuse of a detention which he'd actually had to officially tell him he'd received. Detentions, until Potter graduated, were not detentions if they weren't there in writing.

 

He'd been doing some research into muggle culture. He'd watched the very film which Potter had him rein act the song out of. The Baroness was a rather tasteless bint and he personally felt he pulled her off better than she ever could.

 

Other music, not just in Disney films, piqued his interest. A certain song caught his attention which he knew would scar the boy further, minus the faded lightning bolt. He would need the help of a friend of his, however...

 

Harry was quite frankly, bricking it. Yes, it was well worth pulling that prank on Snape, but he was a Slytherin. Who knew how he'd react? Harry guessed he'd get back at him somehow, but it was the not knowing part that was making him edgy. He'd drank so many cups of tea in Remus and Sirius' quarters to calm his nerves he was sure he'd be pissing it for a week straight.

 

He was in the middle of finishing off his transfiguration essay when something flapped in his face. It was a near miss but the quill landed with a plop on the desk, missing the parchment. He upset the spare bits of parchment, though, as they floated off into the air from the excess wind of harry flapping his arms much like, as he came to realise, the eagle owl on the desk before him.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment. In trepidation but also relief. He had a feeling of what this might be. feeding a few owl treats from his pocket, Harry untied the envelope, before sliding a finger underneath the fold to reveal the contents.

  

_Potter,_

 

_Your detention will be tomorrow evening, 6 pm sharp. Do not be late._

 

_S. Snape_

 

Well if there was one thing Harry could say about Professor Snape, he didn't bullshit around.

 

Sooner than he would have liked, it was time for Harry to attend his detention. The trek down to the dungeons felt even longer than normal as he attempted to act as casually as possible, knowing immediately that the man would see right through his act. He did wonder what kind of an ordeal he would be in for. He had a strange feeling that whatever he was about to see or do would either be the worst experience of his life, or the most intriguing.

 

He was about to rap on the door, but it swung open.

 

“Potter.” he greeted curtly. “Sit.” he pointed at a lone chair in the middle of the room. There were no tables, which he found rather odd, but complied anyway. As soon as he did, the entire room went dark. He did debate about getting out his wand, but Voldemort was good and dead and while there were people out there still after him, Snape was not one of them.

 

The lights flashed back on as suddenly as they'd doused out and there was a split second of white before he saw everything.

 

They were no longer in the potions' classroom, but in what Harry came to realise was the exact replica of a strip club. His chair remained the same but his surroundings were certainly different. Comfortable chairs with tables off to the side, a stage, plenty of neon lights and right in front of him, was a dancing pole.

 

He blinked for a few seconds as he recognised the song which was playing and had to blink several more times to register what he next saw. He wasn't sure if he should try and flee or what in utter fascination.

 

Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy of all people sauntered onto the elevated podium with the pole. The blonde was dressed in a white silk bow-tie, high heels and a matching thong. The other man favoured black leather, high boots and a rather tight spiky collar. Harry did vaguely wonder about the nature of their relationship, but was more focused on the question of what kind of detention was this supposed to be?

 

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

 

He was shocked when Snape climbed up the pole, Malfoy just below him. They used their arms to stretch and hold themselves in an elevated position, before managing to twirl and appropriately slither around the pole like the Slytherins they were.

 

It was in that moment Harry was acutely aware he was a teenager because, in that moment, he wasn't sure if he should be horrified or aroused.

 

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your mamma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

 

Despite whom was on the pole right now, Harry had to think to himself that the song was rather appropriate.

 

His eyes wandered to Malfoy's surprisingly muscled calves, for they had to be. he had an iron grip on the pole between his legs, as his arms gripped Snape's legs, so that he was suspended above the ground. Harry had so many questions, but he couldn't even formulate them in his mind.

 

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

 

It was at that moment they removed themselves from the pole. Snape stood tall, taller in fact with the boots, while Malfoy effectively slut dropped before him. His hands were firmly on his hips, roaming about a bit more than Harry felt comfortable with.

 

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

 

The first line of this verse, it was Snape's turn to go on his knees and kiss the silken bulge of Malfoy's crotch. He honestly didn't know where to look right now.

 

With a rising blush to his cheeks, Harry watched as Malfoy licked from Snape's collarbone, up to the shell of his ear. The flashing lights and music were admittedly getting him into the party mood. He was still incredibly confused. He was sure that this was payback for his prank and that they expected him to be horrified but more than anything, he was curious.

 

I like all my shorts to be a little too shorty  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

 

His fingers gripped the chair that he was sat in until his knuckles went white. The 2 men approached him either side. Snape began whispering the song lyrics dangerously close to his ear, his hand tugging in Harry's inky strands tightly. Malfoy was knelt before him, eyes locking with his own while both hands massaged his thigh muscles. To his embarrassment, he could feel the blood rushing elsewhere.

 

Within a few minutes, the song was over. His legs must have fallen asleep as while the classroom went back to normal, he slapped them to try and get some feeling back.

 

Harry saw Snape's smirk in an entirely different light. He didn't fail to notice the way the blonde man's arm casually draped around the other's shoulders.

 

“Potter.” Harry's attention was Snapped back to his professor, his focus determinedly above the waistline.

 

“I am sure that you have...learned your lesson thoroughly. I do hope that you found it stimulating. You may go.”

 

It was with some difficulty that Harry hid his boner standing up, though with those 2 he was sure it was done unsuccessfully.

 

Once in the dungeons, he coughed and casually conjured an oversized snitch to fly in that general region, until he could reach the safety of his common room and solve his problem. Though recently with what he'd been drinking, it was probably a rush of tea as opposed to a rush of blood.

 

With a simple wave of their wands, the 2 Slytherins who doled out Harry's detention were back to normal.

 

“Whisky?” Snape queried, opening the doors to his living quarters.

 

“Now really, Severus. You know I'm a scotch man.” The man practically purred.

 

Letting his eyes lazily wander up and down the older man's body, a wicked glint entered his eye.

 

“Oh, I am more than aware.”

 

The door shut behind them, leaving the potions classroom silent once again.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, concrete evidence that I'm beyond redeemable.


End file.
